


You Need to Grow up Child

by ironheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironheart/pseuds/ironheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is at the age of learning things about adult sex and she may or may not find the answer in her dad's bedroom. Just pictures and related conversations matched by my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need to Grow up Child

Derek's had the habit of falling for hunters right ?:))))

This time he has to change his taste.

@HW-BROMANCE is my Weibo account. Anyway it's me. Never mind if you feel wierd.

I'm sorry if I made some grammar mistakes because English is not my first language.

Enjoy~~

 

 

 


End file.
